Du Yuesheng
Du Yuesheng, nicknamed Big-Eared Du, is one of the richest people in Asia of his era and the most iconic gangster in the recent history of China. Coming from humble beginnings, Du began his career as acting as a bodyguard at a brothel where he became acquainted with the Green Gang, which he joined at the age of 16. Du was soon introduced to Huang Jinrong the highest-ranked Chinese detective in the French Concession Police (FCP) and one of Shanghai's most notorious gangsters, who named the young Du his gambling and opium enforcer. Though his newfound prestigious title and slowly rising power that Du became one of the most famous gangsters in China. Though it wasn't until after Huang was imprisoned that Du's rise truly began. It took every connection he had and a lot of money to free his mentor, but he ultimately succeeded. Huang stepped down shortly after and handed his criminal empire over to Du. A staunch Confucian conservative, he funded Chiang Kai-shek's political career behind the scenes and continued to support the Kuomintang (KMT) during both the Sino-Japanese War and the Chinese Civil War. After the Nationalist defeat in the Chinese Civil War, Du fled to Hong Kong. It is unknown how much power he had left during this time. In his later years, Du became blind and possibly senile. In 1951, Du decided it was safe to return to China but died before he could arrive due to a disease caused by heavy opium use. Battle vs. Al Capone (by Battlefan237) Al Capone : Du Yue Sheng : "You ever dealt with those Chinamen before, Al ? I've heard that they eat dogs !" Asks Fran Nitti, as the Cadillac V-8 Town Sedan carrying him approaches the entrance of the drug factory, followed by a truck carrying four more Chicago mobsters. Ignoring the question, the Scarface lights up a cigar as their car pulls over near the gate. "Hey where are those slanted-eye motherfuckers ? Aren't they supposed to lead us through this gate ?" Nitti complains, "Somebody gonna teach that big ear fella basic etiquette !" However,something tossed over the fence interrupts the man's rants as he pokes his head out of the window, trying to figure out what that is. "Shit ! That is a f**king hand grenade !" Yells the man, alerting the three remaining gangsters. Quickly forcing themselves out of the car and finding shelters nearby, Capone, Nitti and the driver are able to save themselves from the blast. However, the last mobster isn't fast enough to escape, as the flaming tire crashes into his midsection, killing him instantly . It doesn't take long for the Chinese gangster who pulled out the assassination attempt to expose himself in order to check the result, only to receive twenty rounds of Tommy Gun bullets pumped into his chest . "That motherfucker. I want you all to get this fuck where he breathes ! Find this opium-addicted Du Yue Sheng. Trying to kill me ? I want him dead ! I want his family dead as well ! I want all his fancy hotels burned to the ground ! I wanna bash his skull open and piss on his ashes !" Defiantly yelled the angered mobster, as he orders his men to march inside the factory and seek revenge. Meanwhile, inside the factory, Big Ear is still smoking his pot, with Chen, Wong and Diterikhs standing around. "魏搞砸了! 那胖子带人冲了进来，想杀掉我们!(Wei fucked things up !That fatso is ordering his men inside ! He's starting a gang war !)" Suddenly, another Green Gang member rushes into the room, reporting the failure to his boss. "那你们还在这干嘛? (Then why the f**k are you still chilling around here ?)"Du shouts to his man, as he orders them to counterattack. Back in the entrance, where Capone and his men have already made their way inside the factory, two of the Green Gang guards on duty hastily grab up their Winchester in a desperate attempt to stop the horde of mobsters from getting in. However, they simply get overwhelmed by the robust Tommy guns, as they topple over riddled with bloody holes on their bodies and slam dead on the floor . Continuing to push his way through the factory after the American gang splits up to search for Du , one Chicago gangster stumbles upon Diterikhs in one of the hallways. "You damn Americans. " Mutters Diterikhs in heavy Russian accent, as he swiftly dodges an incoming shot from the mobster's lupara. " любительский, I've seen commie farmers handling Fedorov Avtomat for the first time doing a better job than you." The veteran mocks, as he shelters himself behind a pile of cases. Reeling off long string of profanity the distraught gangster discards the clumsy shotgun and switches to his Colt, making several more wasted shots at Diterikhs's hiding spot, before the Russian hit man draws out his Mauser and shows off his marksmanship, hitting the thug right in the face with one single shot. The bullet tears through the man's head, blowing out a large chunk of brain matters and flesh onto the wall behind him as the gangster collapses on the floor .Inspecting the body to make sure he is dead for sure, Diterikhs soon meets his end as he turns back to see another mobster holding Luparar emerging from the other end of the hallway,who spares no hesitation pumping a round into his chest . At the other corner of the factory, Chen is on his quest for Capone when a sudden pain strikes his back.Out of pure instinct he delivers a fast but heavy kick backward, resulting in a groan. Turning back, Chen sees an American gangster struggling to get back onto his feet. Several inches away from his shaking hands a baseball bat lies on the floor. Before the gangster can reaches for his dropped weapon, Chen stomps on his arm. Roaring in agony, the last thing the mobster witnesses in his career of crime and booze is a large blade swinging down towards his head . Elsewhere in the factory, Capone and Nitti are locked in a ferocious gunfight against two Green Gangsters. Opening fire with their Tommy Guns behind their respective shelters, neither side seems to be making any actual progress, as most of their bullets end up wasted on their covers. Finally getting tired of this meaningless spam, Capone retrieves a pineapple grenade from his pocket and tosses it towards the table behind which the two Chinese gangsters have been hiding. Almost instantly the bomb goes off, tearing apart the table and piercing one Chinese’s neck with shrapnel . The other gangster , with his shield blown apart, immediately stands up and dashes towards the exit in a desperate attempt to run for his life, only to receive six shot on his back from Capone’s pisto l. “Those pathetic cockroaches,” Smirks Capone, “Now let’s find that big ear fella and put him to big sleep.” At the exact same moment, in the factory canteen, one remaining Chicago gangster, attracted by the vast collection of oriental and exotic food ingredients on display, is too distracted to notice Chen entering the hall. It is too late for him to fight back when the cold barrel of Chinese Mauser puts pressure on the back of his head, generating a pink mist . Dusting the brain matters off his casquette, Chen is about to exit the room when the Lupara mobster makes his entrance from the south door. Taking aim in haste the mobster lets out a cheap shot which hits the window. Ceasing the opportunity provided by the reloading process of mafia’s favorite killing tool, Chen quickly switches to his Tommy Gun and fills the mobster full of lead . ---- "F**k, they're all dead." Shouts Capone, as he examines the dead men in the canteen. "Boss now what're we gonna do ? " "What do you think we're gonna do ? We're gonna find out Big Ear and blow his brain out. " "But boss we don't have any more men left." "Then he shouldn't be having any of his men left either. Listen Nitti that motherf**ker set us up and tries to kill us. Only by killing him can we show the world that no one messes with the Chicago Outfit. You see Nitti, I’m a kind person, I’m kind to everyone, but if you are unkind to me, then kindness is not what you’ll remember me for. Now our Chinese friends here have crossed my bottom line, so it's time to show them.... my unkind side. Now why don't we split up, you take cover behind that table, while I hide behind the counters. Let's wait here for them to arrive. They're searching for us as well, hell there's a time when they've dug into every other corner of this place and found no traces of us, and that's the time when they'll show up here. " ---- Something's wrong with the canteen. That's the first thought to pop up in Chen's mind when he returns to the canteen, finding out that some of the pieces of furniture have been moved. A quick spray of his Tommy Gun is enough to reveal a crouching Nitti behind one of the turned tables. With his shoulder injured, the top lieutenant of big Al shrills in sheer pain, as he struggles to crawl towards the exit."Easy there buddy, I'm just a goon, a random nobody, a barber that is barely used to this, I'm not the real one in charge ! I know you want to find the real one in charge ! I'm telling you, that he is right there, right behind-" Shouts the desperate gangster, as Chen closes the distance. However, his pleads is soon interrupted, as Capone emerges from the backside of the counter, baseball bat in hand. "You know what are my enthusiasms ? What draws my admiration ? What gives me the purest forms of joy ? Baseball !" Shouts Capone, as he delivers a hard bash on Chen's head,forcing him to kneel down. "Every aspect this sport ignites my passion, looks, throws, catches, hustles, teamwork, babe Ruth, Ty Cobb, and so on. What a f**king amazing sport, don't you agree Nitti ?" Exclaims big Al, as he continues smacking Chen's head with his bat until it becomes a bloody pulp mashed potato seasoned with tomato sauce and cabbage puree, barely resembling a human head . "So this is Big Ear ? To me his ears doesn't look that huge." It is at this moment that Du Yue Sheng himself makes his move. The fact that Capone chose a blunt tool instead of any firearms is sufficient enough for him to determine that his enemies have run out of bullets. Chen didn't die in vain, for his death assured him that he is winning. Calmly striding into the room with his Tommy Gun, Du opens fire at the two dumbfounded gangsters inside, killing them both in seconds . French Settlement, late at night "你对我们的帮助会被奖励(Your service to us will be greatly rewarded.)" Says the woman sitting in the shadow while taking a sip at her cup of tea. "那个人和他的黑帮为我们芝加哥的分支制造了许多麻烦。（That man and his operation have been causing a lot of troubles for...our branch in Chicago.）" "那么我将得到什么奖赏（So what are my rewards ? ）?" Asks Big Ear, as he bows to the woman in a respectful manner. "A shipment from Abstergo Industries will be arriving in Shanghai at the dock tomorrow morning. You can take whatever you like from the ship. Firearms, opium, drugs, women....Anything you want. " Abruptly switches into English, the woman beams out a mysterious smile, as she places a photo of a young man of African origin on the table. "This man, the Black Cross, will be arriving here in a few days as well. I want him taken care of, and when it's done, you can have more rewards." "Anything you say." Says Du, as he accepts the photo and starts planning his next plot. Expert's Opinion Du Yue Sheng wins this thanks to his better trained, more experienced and better funded subordinates, as well as better weapons in general. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Chinese Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:World War Warriors